


One Shot-  I love you

by Kristin324



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin324/pseuds/Kristin324
Summary: Emma interrupts Regina's date.





	One Shot-  I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU one shot that I thought about just as I was falling asleep

Her lips felt amazing on my lips, the tang of the beer she had earlier was delicious and had me wanting more. She pressed her hips into mine and I held her shoulders tighter, moaning into the kiss.

I felt myself wanting more, the wetness between my thighs told me so.

"Are you going to get that?" She asked and stopped all movement above me.

I squinted in confusion, "get what?"

She rolled off of me and and that's when I heard the knocking on my bedroom door, I sat up and called out

"Who is it?"

"Emma"

I froze for a second on the bed, the woman laying on my pillow looked up at me.

"Uh, hold on," I told her and climbed off the bed and opened my bedroom door slightly, only putting half my body out of the doorframe.

Emma stood in front of me, crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to shield her view with my door.

"Hook And I got into a huge fight and he called off the wedding, he said he doesn't want to be with me anymore" she sobbed and covered her quivering mouth with her hand.

I stood there feeling my heart pound, feeling conflicted with what to do. How long had I wished for this moment? How long have I waited around for her to see me, for her to realize that I loved her so much?

"Can i stay with you tonight?" She whispered and I felt my body shift slightly with surprise, maybe subconsciously I needed her to see what was going on in my bed.. maybe.

"Uh, Emma.." I trailed off and she glanced around my head and her eyes went wide.

"I'm.. I'm sorry- " She stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I can't be there for you tonight" I whispered, my heart breaking. There comes a point in time where I have to put my foot down, where my needs trump her need for comfort. I had to stop being her teddy bear.

"Oh, okay.." she replied nodding her head and already stepping away from the door. Sniffling she turned to leave. I stood and watched her go.

I locked the door and turned around and faced the brunette in front of me.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she sat up on her knees in the middle of my bed.

I leaned into her, crawling my way up to meet her

"yes, everything is okay." I replied, convincing myself. I needed this and the hurt in Emma's eyes wasn't going to stop me. This woman wants me and doesn't see me as just her best friend.

I pushed forward and kissed her deeply, our mouths reuniting like no time had passed and began a heated dance for dominance.

She flipped us over and I squealed in surprise, smiling through the kiss. Her hand descended down to my center and I moaned at the sensation of her cold fingertips on my heat.

She nibbled and sucked my neck, my hips bucked into her hand.

My hand traveled to her center and I slipped a finger underneath her underwear, hot silk ran down my palm.

"Regina, I need more" She moaned into my ear

I felt her fingertips slide down my slick folds and I froze. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Regina?" She asked, breathing heavy and I knew how bad she wanted to continue.

I sighed and turned my face away from hers, the coolness of my pillow felt great against my hot cheek. I was breathing fast and I knew i wanted to continue as well- but with a completely different woman.

A tear escaped my eye and I felt nauseous all of a sudden. Why couldn't I let this continue? Why couldn't I give myself what I desperately needed? Why am I torturing myself with a woman who clearly will never love me? I thought to myself and I knew my silence was defeating to the woman above me who had crawled off of me in a huff.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, defeated.

"It's okay" she said softly and proceeded to fix her clothing, getting up off the bed. I followed her with my eyes, her black dress fit her body perfectly; she was so attractive.

I sat up and adjusted my clothes as well, "it's not you, it's me" I said and cringed. She chuckled darkly

"Oh, don't you dare use that cliche of a line!" She barked and turned to look at me.

"It's the girl from earlier" she stated.

I glanced down at my hands, her wetness now dry and sticky on my fingers. Her aroma hitting my nostrils.

"I take that as a yes" she said, a hint of jealousy.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at her, the pain on her face made me hate myself that much more.

Silence filled the room and yet I couldn't look away from her. I never meant to hurt her.

With a nod to herself and the flip of a finger she walked out of my room. I fell backwards into my bed and grabbed my phone from the side table.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring

"Hey," I replied, my lips trembling in the dark. The tears came hard now, just her voice made me ache.

"You okay?" She asked and I chuckled, she was the one who needed the comfort.

"You can come over," I said instead and she whispered okay.

I hung up without saying goodbye, simply because I couldn't speak. I sobbed into my pillow, the tension of not getting off- too many emotions broke my flood gate.

Breathing deeply I got up and made myself presentable, I wouldn't allow her to see me cry.

I heard the knock on my door again and then she opened it slowly. Her hair was pulled in a high messy bun and her eyes were a dark green and blood shot; she had been drinking.

I swiftly walked over to her and pulled her in a hug. She began to cry on my shoulder and I felt my own eyes get wet but refused to allow myself to cry.

I rubbed her back soothingly and lead her to the couch on the other side of my room.

"Who was the girl from earlier?" She asked as she sat down. Before I could speak she said, "wait, I don't want to know.." she waved her hand in between us as if trying to erase the question in the air.

I nodded and sat down with her.

"Plus, it's weird" she stated as she curled her body into mine and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Why" I asked caressing her cheek with my fingertips. Her face was hot and I could smell the whiskey on her breath.

"Because I love you," was her reply and my hand stilled on her cheek, my body went rigid.

"Emma.." I whispered. I knew she could hear the pounding of my heart as she laid on my chest.

She sat up and turned her body to completely face me.

"I may be a little drunk-" she chuckled, " but I have always felt something more between us, you're more than my best friend," she admitted.

My breath hitched and I grabbed the arm rest of the couch to keep me grounded, this was not happening, was it? I thought.

"Emma, you're drunk you do not know what you are saying" I said, the ache in my heart returned.

"Yes, Regina I know what I am saying!" She said fiercely.

"Hook broke off the engagement because once again we had an argument about you.." she whispered

"What?" I asked surprised.

"It always comes down to you, every argument he accuses me of being in love with you and every time I tell him I'm not, that I want to marry him"

My heart broke then, I felt every sharp piece pierce my skin. I allowed myself to cry. I felt her grab my hand

"This time, I stopped denying it.." she said softly and leaned in to grab my face, wiping my tears away.

I shuddered, " what?" I whispered in disbelief.

She smirked and held my gaze, I got lost in her dark forest.

"I was so sure we would never work out, I didn't want to ruin what we had built with Henry; we finally had a friendship.. I didn't know how to go about.. I didn't know if you felt the same," she said

"I've loved you since you saved me from that fire.." I admitted and blushed.

She smiled and her green eyes sparkled in the dim lighting.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and pulled me into a hug.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Swan"

She chuckled in my ear, her hot breath sent shivers down my body and I was Immediately craving what i denied myself earlier.

"Can I kiss you, Madame Mayor?" She sheepishly asked

I pulled back from her embrace and without a moments hesitation I captured her bottom lip with my own and soon our lips found the perfect rhythm.

The longing of years to be touched ignited the room in purple and white stardust.

I never wanted to stop kissing her, it was the best feeling- better than an afternoon of horseback riding.


End file.
